Sent Through The Past
by seddieloverfan12
Summary: NAURTO AND INO CAME BACK FROM TIME TO CHANGE THINGS BEFORE HIS VILLAGE GET DESTROYED. HE WENT WITH HIS WIFE BUT SOME GIFTS FROM TO DEMONS. Slow updates sorry :
1. The beginning

**Hey this my first story of Naruto hope you really like it :)**

**Summary:NAURTO AND INO CAME BACK FROM TIME TO CHANGE THINGS BEFORE HIS VILLAGE GET DESTROYED. HE WENT WITH HIS WIFE BUT SOME GIFTS FROM TO DEMONS.**

"normal talking"

'normal thinking'

"_talking to demon in their mind or flashbacks or letters"_

'_talking to a person through their mind'_

"**demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

"_**performing Jutsu**_**"**

**Beta reader= BloodLust454 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Standing on top of the hokage tower is a 22year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. (A/N I kn people write Naruto full name like this Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto but like the way I wrote ok!) He was looking at the former village once called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Its all in ruined because of the snake called Sasuke and his wife Sakura. Yes you hear right Sakura became Sakura Uchiha. Sasuke and her killed everyone that Naruto cared about expect one his wife. He was able to kill them both before they hurt her.

Thankfully all the threats was gone all though he wishes that he could have his friends back Lee,Neji, Shino, Chōji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, and all the sensei. Everyone gone just because of two people because one name Sasuke because he hated this village and one name Sakura because she loves him and do anything he ask her to do.

"Hey honey are you okay?" Naruto's wife asked she is the only one he cared that didn't die. She has blonde hair. She almost same height as Naruto. Her name is Ino Namikaze used to be Ino Yamanaka but she married Naruto before Sakura betrayed the village that was 2 years ago.

They started dating 1 years after Pain's attack. They dated for 3 years before they got married. Both of them had to wait until the Akatsuki were died. They didn't want to marry until they know Akatsuki won't go after them when they were about to get married. Everyone was there Sakura was the Maid of honor because she was Ino's best friend. The bridesmaids were Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Moegi, and Hanabi. The Best man was none other then Gaara since both Naruto and Gaara shared similar past because of that, that made them both closer to each other making them like brothers. The groomsman were Kiba, lee, Konohamaru, Udon, and Shikamaru. It was great night for them, everyone was happy.

"I don't know I just miss everyone other then Sakura and Sasuke. We barely survived."Naruto said looking at his wife.

"I know me too I would do anything to save them." said Ino wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and kissing him while letting one single tear running down her cheek. She hated both Sasuke and Sakura for doing this to them. Never in their live thought Sakura would betray the village.

"I can't believe in all the years I know Sakura, She betrays us. The day I found out she left Konohagakure I got so angry at her then to find out she married Sasuke and kills our friends. Thankfully she gone now but its gonna be long time before this village gets back to its former glory." Naruto said. Ino was about to say something but Naruto told her to stop because Kyuubi is gonna say something to him.

"**Hey kit I got a deal for you and your mate tell her to do that Jutsu that get her in your mind so I could talk to you both at the same time." Kyuubi said.**

"_Alright I will tell her Kyuubi."_ Naruto thought

"Ino do Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch) because Kyuubi has deal I don't know what is deal." Naruto told Ino

"Alright I will **_Shintenshin no Jutsu_**" Ino enter Naruto's minds

"So we here Kyuubi whats the deal?" Naruto said next to his wife

"**I heard your mate say she would do anything save your friends?" Kyuubi asked.**

"yes I would do anything." she told Kyuubi.

"**What about you brat would you do anything for them?" Kyuubi asked**

"yes I would but I don't see what you are saying they are died." Naruto said

"**Yes I know they are gone from this world, But I can preform a Jutsu that will throw both of you back in time 3 days before you become genin, But this will come at price." Kyuubi told them**

"what's the price you ask of us Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

"Y**ou will become the one thing that villagers have accused and feared you for what you held locked away inside you to save their ungrateful life's. And Ino you too will become what the villager's have scorned the kit for all his life." Kyuubi said.**

"For me it is a yes Fuzzbut, I will become that of which they have feared as I have already gotten use to the villager's treatment of me, So becoming a demon will not matter to me. But what about you Ino-chan?" Naruto asked

" If you are willing to do this Naruto and can take the hell the villager's have put you through once again then so am I, Naruto-kun I will stand by you throughout everything you face when we go back as I should have back then and not the fangirl I was back then. But I do have question as to how I am going to become a demon and what is the perks that come with becoming a demon?" Ino asked

" **I will answer your second question first. The perks of becoming a demon is that you won't die from old age or most attacks done to you. You also become stronger, have almost unlimited Chakra, you will age until 25 and then you will stop growing. Now you kit you getting a Dōjutsu** **from me a very powerful one that even Sasuke will try to get it from you but he cant even get it even he tried.** **You also getting Kekkei Genkai will tell you about it later." Kyuubi said. Naruto heard that he smiled.**

"REALLY! That's is so awesome. But what about Ino, is she going to be getting a Dōjutsu and Kekkei Genkai too and why are you helping us so much now?" Naruto asked looking at him in disbelief, Kyuubi the all powerful nine-tail fox.

" **I myself will not be able to give Ino a Dōjutsu or Kekkei Genkai because I am not within her, but I will tell my mate to grant Ino a Dōjutsu** **and Kekkei Genkai. Ino my mate is the older sister of the 2 two tail cat called Nibi. Her sister is called Vivian who is the boss of cats. She gonna give Ino her new Dōjutsu and Kekkei Genkai, But she has to summon her and let her enter her body." Kyuubi said.**

"I understand." Ino said

"**A****nd for the reason as to why I'm helping you is because there is 1 more Uchiha alive in this world, But you two are not ready to face him at this moment and time yet. So I have to insure you two are ready to defeat him, but here in this time line he to powerful for you to face. So I am going to send you both back in time so he will fall." Kyuubi said. Both nodded, but Naruto had a question.**

"Wait a minute, how can there be another Uchiha? I thought Itachi and Sasuke were the last of their clan alive?." Naruto said

"I'm with Naruto-kun on this one. If there is another Uchiha what's his name?" Ino asked

"**His name is Madara Uchiha. He is the one that forced me to attack your village 22 years ago." Kyuubi said**

"Hold on a second, Madara Uchiha? I know that name from somewhere, but I just don't know where from." Naruto said. But Ino had heard of Madara Uchiha and knew exactly who he is.

"Wait, I've heard that name before and I also know exactly who he is, but shouldn't he be dead now?" Ino said

"**No he is still alive because of his clan's damnable _eye_!" Kyuubi said it disgusted "You two cannot face him right now. He a lot stronger now then he was when I crossed path's with him before. I know he laying low right now. He was part of Akatsuki until you guys killed them off. Now he training and recruiting more people. So you have to go back and face him but back then he didn't go by the name Madara Uchiha. Back then was known as Tobi." Kyuubi said**

" That's why I couldn't kill that son of a bitch when I faced him, every time I tried to hit him it was like my hits and my Jutsu's just went though him." Naruto said.

"**Y****ea I know what you mean, but this time you can hit him because you both will be demons. So now you Ino please summon Vivian now." Kyuubi asked. Ino nodded her head. Kyuubi having already shown her the hand-seal's to summon his mate. " When you do the hand-seal's say Summon Jutsu: Vivian! But before you leave here tell her to go into the kit because she doesn't trust many humans. So tell her that I am inside you kit." Kyuubi said. Both nodded. Then they went outside of Naruto mind.**

**(outside)**

"Ok Ino summon Vivian." Naruto said

"Ok honey **_Summoning Jutsu: Vivian_!**" Ino yelled out. All of sudden the sky turn dark then smoke appear.

" **WHO HAS SUMMONED ME!" Vivian yelled**

"I have summoned you. I need you to go inside my husband's mind and speak with someone you know." Ino said.

"**And w****ho do you have that I want to speak to?" Vivian asked Naruto**

" Who else then your mate the nine tail fox Kyuubi!" Naruto said. Vivian had wide eyes hearing that.

"**WHAT!" Vivian yelled**

"Yes I have Kyuubi sealed in me. He told me to tell you to go inside my mind to speak with him." Naruto said

" **Fine I will but if you are lying I will kill you." Vivian said with narrowed eye's at Naruto. Naruto nodded then both Ino and Vivian did their Jutsu's to enter Naruto's mind.**

**( Inside of Naruto's mind)**

"Yo! Kyuubi your mate is here!" Naruto yelled pointing at Vivian

"**Kyuubi what are you doing behind those cells and in this human's mind!" Vivian said**

"**The kit's father seal me in here." Kyuubi said**

"**Then I shall kill him so that you may come with me to the afterlife!" Vivian shouted rounding on Naruto ready to kill him.**

"Hey don't try to kill my husband!" Ino yelled.

"You should ask Kyuubi why he was seal in me." Naruto said

"**The reason I am sealed in this kit's mind because I was controlled by a man named Madara Uchiha and on that day he forced me to attack the kit's village the day of his birth." Kyuubi explain regret heavy in his voice.**

"**Really!" Vivian shouted shocked his mate got controlled by human and he was sealed inside of one as well.**

"**Yes this is why I need you to go into kit's mate and grant her your power and also give her a Kekkei Genkai and along with a **Dōjutsu**." Kyuubi said**

"**Hmm!" Vivian was thinking about it. Ino and Naruto was hoping she said yes.**

"A**lright, I'll do it. But only because I will be able be by your side Kyuubi." Vivian said with a warm smile.**

"**Thank you Vivian, now can you please come closer to the cell." Kyuubi said. As Vivian reached the cell door Kyuubi asked her to lean closer to him and whispered to her. "Make sure the bloodline has all element affinities including the sub-elements and give her a Dōjutsu that can counter the sharingan's power to cast genjutsu on them and give her surprise power that could be helpful. But please make sure she has the ones I told you ok." Vivian nodded then turned to Ino and asked her to get out of her husband's mind.**

**(outside Naruto's mind)**

"**Alright kitten I am going to enter your body, but unlike what was done to your mate. I will go inside your body not just with my mind, but my physical body as well. But be warned it will be vary painful, do you understood?" Vivian said**

" Hai I will do this to save my friends, sensei's, and for my husband!" Ino said. Vivian nodded, she admired her for trying to save her friends.

Vivian then proceeded to do a long series of hand seals, then started entering Ino's body. At first it was nothing, but then Ino started screaming in unmanageable pain for a few minutes. After a while the pain started to fade away before it stopped altogether with Ino fainting. Before Ino hit the ground, Naruto grabbed her and held her close to him. Naruto was just about to awake Ino but the Kyuubi spoke to him in his mind stopping him.

"**Hey Kit!" Kyuubi said**

"_yes Kyuubi?"_ Naruto said

"**I should tell you now before we give you our power, you will become the new Kyuubi and your mate will become the new Vivian. You will be able to summon foxes from 1 tail to 8 tail and Ino can summon cats from 1 tail to 7 tails. Both of you will have tails, fangs, and fox/cats ears, but don't worry you be able to shapeshift back to as both of you look now or transform back into Human." Kyuubi said**

"_How many tails will each of us have?" _Naruto asked

" **For you kit it maybe from 1 to 3 tails because of your use of my demonic chakra as your body has already gotten use to using it. As for Ino, she will start out with 1 tail because she has never once used demon Charka." Kyuubi said**

"A_lright that sounds good to me, but I do have a question." _Naruto said

" **W****hat is it kit?" Kyuubi said**

"w_hen we do go back, will I have the knowledge and memories that I do now come back with me?"_ Naruto asked.

" **Y****es your memories will come back in time with you as well as my knowledge of Jutsu's too. But to unlock my memories you have to train your body and your mind." the Kyuubi replied. He saw Naruto nod in reply." Hey kit your mate is waking up." Naruto turned his head in time to see Ino blinking her eyes.**

"Hey Ino-chan, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked

" I've been better." Ino said softly with a light laugh.

"**Kit! We about to start giving you our power and then sending you back. When you are sent back you will be sleeping in your original home's back then." Kyuubi said**

_"Alright __Kyuubi." Naruto said_

"Ino, brace yourself they about to give us their Kekkei Genkai, Dōjutsu's and their power. We go back to 3 days before academy test." informed Naruto. Ino nodded. "And two more things Ino-chan."

" What is it honey?" Ino asked

" When we go back meet me at training ground 44." Naruto said. Ino nodded and said.

" What about the other thing?" Ino asked

" Marry me again when we are old enough again." Naruto said

" Honey." Ino whispered at first pulling Naruto's head closer to her then" Of course I will!" Ino yelled. Naruto smiled what she said.

"**K****it! We are starting now so brace yourselves." Kyuubi said**

"Brace yourself Ino-chan. They going to start right now." Naruto said. Right after he said that, Kyuubi and Vivian began giving Naruto and Ino their powers. Both Naruto and Ino started to scream loudly to the heavens in pain. Naruto is covered in red Charka while Ino is covered in a dark blue Charka. Soon after both Ino and Naruto fall unconscious.

Both Ino and Naruto was about to start a old/new adventure...

* * *

><p>(AN HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER :) BTW I BE SLOWLY UPDATING THIS BECAUSE I GOING TO SCHOOL OK BUT I WONT ABANDON THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT! IT WILL JUST TAKE SOME TIME TO FINISH IT OK :)


	2. We are back!

**Summary: NAURTO AND INO CAME BACK FROM TIME TO CHANGE THINGS BEFORE HIS VILLAGE GETS DESTROYED. HE WENT WITH HIS WIFE BUT SOME GIFTS FROM TO DEMONS.**

**HEY EVERYONE I AM BACK AND I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER. THANK TO MYSELF I HAD SAVED THIS CHAPTER IN MY FLASHDRIVE SO I WONT HAVE TO WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN.**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

"_Talking to demon in their mind"_

_'Talking to a person through their mind'_

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

"_**Performing Jutsu"**_

_**Beta reader**= BloodLust454****_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: We are back!<p>

When Naruto awoke from his sleep. He felt stronger. He then snapped his eye's open. 'Where am I?' was a thought in his mind. He looked around and realized he was back in his old apartment where he use to live in when he was 13. He also saw that there was writing all over the wall saying 'demon brat', 'demon', and 'go back to hell were you came from'. He got up from his bed and went to do his morning rituals as always. Walking into his bathroom to brush his teeth, he stopped and looked into the mirror and saw that his appearance had changed. As the fox had said he had fox ears, fangs, and 3 new fox tails behind him. 'I wonder how the old man is gonna take the new look.' Naruto thought. "**I don't know kit but you should shape shift to normal 13 year old teen. So you could meet your mate at the training ground because she just left her house to go meet you." Kyuubi said**

"_Alright but how are you talking me because I thought you should not be in seal no more or are you still in the seal.?" Naruto asked_

"**I am out of the seal. I just could talk to you because I made link between us so we could talk to each other just in case you need too." Kyuubi said. **Naruto nodded and shape-shifted so he wouldn't have his fangs, ears and tails show.

"_This is great! Well now that I'm done shape-shifting and look like my 13 year old self again let's go find my wife." Naruto said_

Naruto walked out of his apartment heading to training ground 44 to meet Ino. As walked through the streets, he saw everyone that had died alive again. They were glaring at him with unbridled hate still because they think Naruto is the Kyuubi incarnate. Naruto looked at everyone glaring at him and thought. 'This is gonna take some getting use to again'(as in his time line everyone had respected him for everything he has ever done). Letting out a sigh as he walked he kept moving onto to the training ground to meet his beautiful wife.

As he got came closer to the training ground he was hit with the smell lilies permeating around the area. The smell of lilies came from his wife Ino.

"Hey beautiful!" Naruto said as he walked towards Ino standing there waiting on him.

"Hey honey!" Ino said as she run up to him and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck giving him a sensual kiss on his lips few minutes. As they were lip locked, they both felt someone watching them kiss each other, and both of them knew who that person was. They were being watched by a lavender eyed girl.

Naruto looked at Ino and whispers to her "Should we tell her to come out or leave her there?" Naruto whispered

"Yes honey I think we should bring her out here and have a talk." Ino whispered with a giggle. Naruto nodded with a grin and disappeared from sight.

(Over with Hinata)

"W-where... did... Naruto-kun... g-g-go" Hinata whispered/stuttered to herself. She never even noticed Naruto appeared right behind her.

He leaned in close to her ear enough to have his breath tickle her ear.

"You know it's not good idea to spy on people Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear with an ear splitting grin. This made Hinata freeze in place. Slowly she turned around to see who had whispered into her ear so close only to see the one of the people she was spying(I mean looking out for). When she saw who it was her face turned redder then a tomato, steam came out of her ear's and she fainted.

"(Sigh) Hinata you really need to stop fainting whenever you see or talk to me." Naruto said as he picked up Hinata and carried her bridal style over to where Ino was standing.

"You know she won't Naruto, well at least not now. Not until she tells you how she feels about you." Ino said sitting down next to a large rock.

"I know, but by that time she told me I had just barely gotten the courage to asked you to marry me." said Naruto as he sat next to Ino and put Hinata in his lap.

"Yes then she got married to Kiba, but it wasn't love that brought them together. She got forced into marry him. Hell I think when she was having to do the deed with Kiba, she was thinking about you the entire time." Ino said with a snicker. She looked at Naruto when she heard a chuckle from him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did, I still can't believe I was that stupid that I didn't notice Hinata following me all though my childhood." Naruto said. This caused Ino to giggle at him and him to give her a playful glare.

"When she told me that she loves me, I felt really bad that I could not return the same feelings to her as she had for me. When I told her I was getting married to you it devastated her making her cry. That hurt me a lot when I made her cry and you know how much I hate to make people cry because of something I said or did." Naruto said while looking at Hinata in his lap.

"Well I think have solution to fix that now." Ino said cheerfully. Naruto look at her in confusion.

"Really? How?" Naruto asked with wide eye's.

"You date me and her at the same time, then later on when were old enough, marry both of us." Ino said with a bright smile. Naruto was outright shocked at what his wife had just told him.

"...wait..what?" Naruto stuttered out making a perfect Hinata impression. This caused Ino to giggle at her husband.

"It's ok Naruto I really don't mind sharing you because 1) you have big heart and 2) you have enough equipment to share and keep us both _vary happy_." Ino told him. (Naruto was by now copying Hinata in every aspect other then her fainting) Blushing heavily knowing exactly what his wife was insinuating.

"Are you sure Ino? Because I just don't want have to just go out with more girls when I have the only one right here and now with me." Naruto said causing Ino to blush lightly at what he meant.

"I am sure. Plus now with what we were given, you fall under CRA (Clan Restoration Act) now. Last time you were able to get away with it because you didn't have a Dōjutsu or a Kekkei Genkai. But now you have both and knowing the council they will try and force you to sleep with multiple women to keep the Kekkei Genkai and Dōjutsu from disappearing." Ino said. Naruto sighed knowing that she was right. He completely forgot about the council and how far they are willing to go for there greed of wanting bloodlines.

"I know but I will not let them do that, I will only marry only if the person loves me for me and won't care if they are seen with a "demon"." Naruto said. Ino nodded in agreement. She didn't want anyone who doesn't love his husband to be with him just because of his name.

"Well I think it's time to wake Hinata so we can go to the Hokage and talk to him." Naruto said.

"Yea I know but do you think they will listen to us? Because you know that claiming to be from the future is really not convincing. Especially when you don't have any solid proof to give them." Ino told Naruto.

Naruto already was thinking about how to convince the old man then he smiled. An all to well knowing smile that Ino knew exactly he had in mind. But before Naruto told Ino the plan, he needed Hinata awake, so he started to shake Hinata until she woke up. A few minutes later her eyes started to flutter open as she came to. Hinata looked around trying to find out were she was at, then it hit her she was in the middle of training ground 44, spying... I mean observing Naruto and Ino, fainting when Naruto found her, and now sitting on Naruto's lap. Her face started to heat up from the blush that was coming on, she was just about to faint again but Naruto stopped her from doing so.

"Hinata please I need you to not faint on me ok. We need you to do something for us." Naruto said. Hinata not trusting her voice she just nodded in reply.

"Ok good now I want you to go to the hokage tower and tell the Hokage that me and Ino will be there in 10 minutes for a meeting with him and that this meeting is gonna be an S-rank secret. Tell him that Kakasi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai have to be there. Also inform that I allow you to stay there and not a word of this meeting is not to be told to the council meaning your father can not know about this ok. Can you do that for me?" Naruto told Hinata. She nodded. Naruto and Ino smiled. Ino told her to go. Hinata went straight to the hokage tower to inform the Hokage of what Naruto had told her. As Hinata left, Naruto told Ino about the plan that he had in mind to convince the Hokage that they were from the future.

XXXXXX 15 minutes later XXXXXX

The Hokage, Hinata, Kakasi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Jiraiya were all waiting for Ino and Naruto to show up. Finally Naruto and Ino arrived walking through the doors of the Hokage's office. It was then that Naruto notice that there was one person he shouldn't see there until the Chūnin exams.

"Alright Naruto why did you have us all come here for this meeting?" the third asked

"Did Hinata tell you that this involves an S-rank secret?" Naruto asked. He saw the third nodded. "Good then can you please remove the Anbu from this room so we could speak in private and use a privacy barrier Jutsu." the third nodded and snap his fingers, the Anbu appeared bowed to the Hokage and left. The third then put up the privacy barrier and asked.

"So what's so important about this meeting and having all this security Naruto?" the third asked.

"Well it involves with what is sealed in my stomach." Naruto said. Everyone except Ino and Hinata gasped.

"How did you find out?" the third asked as wondering who told him.

"Well that does will be explained later." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata. "I know you wondering why everyone grasped when I said about what's sealed in my stomach. Well I am going to explain but I want to tell you it's an S-rank secret so please don't utter a word about this to anyone." Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"Naruto, are you sure you wish to tell her?" the third asked. Naruto just nodded

"Hinata do you know the story about how Kyuubi was defeated?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded knowing that the fourth hokage had to give up his life to kill Kyuubi.

"Everything you were told about it was a lie to keep me safe and letting me have a normal life with friends. The secret was keep from everyone except the older generation is that the fourth hokage did not kill Kyuubi because no mortal no matter how powerful they become can never kill a demon lord." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata. She was shocked that Kyuubi was not dead as she was told. "The Kyuubi can not die, so he did the next best thing, he seal the Kyuubi into a new born baby who was just born few hours before Kyuubi attacked. That baby was me Hinata. Now I want to ask you this. Do you see me as the Kyuubi or the Kyuubi's jailor?" Naruto asked.

Hinata had to sit down to gather her thought's about this. She was shocked with what she learned, but she still didn't believe that he was the Kyuubi. "N-n-no... I-i-don't … think... you...are...Kyuubi." Hinata said. Everyone in the office smiled knowing that at least some people out there could see Naruto as human and not the Kyuubi reborn.

"Well thank you that Hinata really but that's not true anymore." Naruto said. Everyone except Ino got confused why he said that.

"Before I say anything else everything I am about to say or Ino is going to say it is all true we have no reason to lie." Naruto said. He sighed and started to speak.

"The reason I know of the seal is because I'm not from this time line. Ino and I are from the future." Naruto said everyone shocked thinking is he nuts.

"As Naruto said we are here from the future. We came back 9 years from now. The reason we have traveled back in time is to stop certain people from killing our friends and family." Ino said. Everyone was shocked

"If you really are from the future, what proof do you have that you are indeed from 9 years from the future?" the third asked

"We do have proof but this meeting must not reach the council because I know that if they find out we are from the future, they will try something." Naruto said. The third nodded as with everyone else.

"As I've said before me being Kyuubi's jailor is not true any more. The Kyuubi that everyone knew is free of the seal in a way. He has gone back to place called afterlife and in his place I've became Kyuubi but have not become as strong as him... yet." Naruto said. This shocked everyone thinking that the Kyuubi is gone and free but now Naruto has became Kyuubi. As everyone was thinking this, Naruto relived the change's to his appearance. He his fox ears, fangs and 3 fox tails appeared. Ino did the same as Naruto but with only 1 tail. Everyone took a step back in surprise as they saw them change. After few minutes of silence Jiraiya asked

"Naruto, I get why you've changed because of the Kyuubi in you, but why did Ino change she doesn't have any demon in her as far as we know." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded knowing that true.

"That's true but before we came back Kyuubi had a mate that entered into Ino to make her as you say a demon." Naruto said. Everyone nodded.

"Do you believe me now?" Naruto said

"Almost, is there another way you that you can prove you are from the future?" the third asked

"Well the other way is..." but Naruto was interrupted by Ino.

"Naruto, can I say it?" Ino asked, she saw Naruto nodding telling her she could.

"Well first let me tell you guys my full name. I am Ino Yamanaka Uzumaki Namikaze." Ino said. Everyone in the room took few minutes to figure out why she has that name. She was married to Naruto but 3 people completely froze when they heard the last name that Ino had used. Only now do they finally believe that they are indeed from the future. Naruto was supposed to inherit that last name after his 18th birthday.

"Well it seems that Kakasi, Jiraiya, and the old man figure it out already, as for the rest of you I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and also the son of Konoha's Red Death Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said. He looks around saw everyone's faces and what he saw was priceless. Everyone's jaw was hanging open. Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth onto the floor. Naruto and Ino chuckled at their reaction.

"I'm supposed to learn about my parents when I turn 18 years old, but I saw my father at age 16 and my mother at age 17." Naruto said. That stunned everyone he saw his parents.

"Y-You saw your parents?" the third asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes I did. I saw my dad when I almost freed Kyuubi once, but my dad stopped me from doing so. He knew at some point in my life if the village didn't view me as a hero as he what he had asked for his last wish before he died he put a safety mechanism into the seal just in case I ever went past 8 tails. He explained why he had to put the Kyuubi into me that day when it attacked the village. He also wished that he had never put the Kyuubi into me that day after he asked how my life was in the village after he died and how the villager's treated me and that he love's me." Naruto said.

"What about your mother Naruto? How did you meet her?" Kurenai asked

"I found out that I didn't have all of the Kyuubi's power. I only had half of it's power, as it turn's out I had bad part of the Kyuubi in me. When I did find out that I needed a key to unlock the other half of the Kyuubi's power. I gotten the key from the toads and unlock it. It took awhile to unlock the other half of it's power, but when I was able to I fell unconscious. When I awoke the Kyuubi had calm down a lot and told me that there was someone in my mind and that it was someone of vary great importance to me. When I went farther into my mind, I found my mother in a deeper part of my mind waiting for me. I asked how she was in my mind. She told me before she died, she put some of half her Charka into me when I was just a newborn baby. And as it turns out it when my dad put the seal on me, the Charka that my mother gave me went with the key." Naruto said

"By the way when I spoke with my mom, she said and I quote "Naruto, tell the Tsunade that I'm kicking her old wrinkly ass sensei of hers along with that teammate ero-sennin Jiraiya back down to earth and back. Knowing her, she's going to kill you again for the shit the villagers put me through and for her catching you peeking on her in the hot spring's that day." Naruto said with a sickly sweet smile, but both Jiraiya and the third paled knowing what exactly she can do to them and what she was referring to with that statement.

"Do you believe us now?" Naruto asked everyone. They nodded.

"Ok what I want to ask you both is. What are you guys planning to change with the knowledge that you possess?" the third asked

"We planning to try everything we can to stop everybody we know and love from dying, that includes everyone here in this room." Ino said. Stunning everyone in the room that they going to die soon.

"How do we all die if I may ask?" Asuma asked.

"Everyone here except for Jiraiya and the old man died by two traitors from this village." Naruto said

"Traitors from Konoha?" the third asked. Both Naruto and Ino nodded.

"Yes the two traitors are from here, they just don't know it yet." Ino said. Naruto continued for Ino.

"The two traitors that will kill everybody are Sasuke Uchiha and mine and Ino's former best friend Sakura Haruno." Naruto said. That shocked everyone that 2 two kids will kill everyone.

"Yes as you heard Naruto-kun say my former best friend does become a traitor. She betrayed us because she was all alone here in the village and that she still loved Sasuke." Ino said

"We didn't see her again until after we saw her and Sasuke was kissing right next to Tenten but by that time Tenten was already dead." Naruto finished for his wife. Gai was at this point furious at the fact that they had killed his student.

"What about Sasuke? Why did he betray the village?" Kakasi asked

"That teme betrayed the village for more power. He wanted more power because of that blasted cursed seal he got from Orochimaru." Naruto said

"And I know what you thinking if we just kill Orochimaru we can save Sasuke, but my answer to that is no. I know for that fact that even if we kill Orochimaru then Sasuke will try something else to gain more power. If I remember it right, after I brought Tsunade back to heal Sasuke and Kakasi, He immediately challenged me to a fight just because I was getting too strong and too fast for his liking." Naruto said

"So we chose that when Sasuke try's to do anything to betray this village, we will NOT hesitate to kill him even if we get banish from this village. As for Sakura, we haven't decided if we should kill her or save her because the only reason she betrays this village because she was all alone with nobody to love her. Her parents die in the war that is to come in 5 years." Ino said.

"So, is that all you going to fix or is their more?" the third asked

"No we are going to save more of our friends from the different villages by taking care of a major threat that involves all the Jinchūriki." Naruto said as the third and Jiraiya knew who he talking about.

"Major threat?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes the threat in which I speak of is an organization that calls themselves the Akatsuki." Naruto said

"Who are they?" Kurenai asked

"They are 11 S-Ranked missing-nin. We know all of them and one of them is person who everyone thought dead by now." Ino said.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked

"Should we tell them Ino?" Naruto asked looking to Ino. She nodded to Naruto replay.

"His name is Madara Uchiha." Naruto said. Everyone in the room was beyond shocked a person who faced the first hokage at the valley of the end was still alive.

"H-H—How is that possible?" the third asked still shocked.

"The Kyuubi told me that he is still alive only because of his danmedable eyes. I think it's another level of sharingan that we don't know of." Naruto said "That is another reason we came back. The Kyuubi told us he was too powerful in are timeline to face. So we couldn't face him head on even if we turn into demon's. I had already faced him once without knowing it. What I do now know that it was him I was facing. I couldn't even touch him with any Jutsu that I used on him, but now I have demonic Charka in me so I could face and kill him. He is also the reason Kyuubi attacked Konoha, he was controlled by him."

"Do you know the names of the other members of the Akatsuki?" the third asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes they are, Itachi Uchiha of the leaf, Kisame Hoshigaki of the mist, Deidara the mad bomber of the rock, Zetsu of the grass, Hidan the Immortal of rain, Kakuzu of waterfall, Tobi aka Madara Uchiha of the leaf, Sasori of the red sand from Suna, Orochimaru was once a member of the Akatsuki but is not anymore, and Jiraiya this is gonna shock the hell out of you. The other two members are Konan and Pain but his real name is Nagato. Nagato kills you." Naruto said. Everyone paled hearing the names but Jiraiya was just shocked beyond all belief. How did those two survive? Last time he hear about them, they died.

"How did they survive?" Jiraiya asked

"I don't know, but all I do know is that he kills you" Naruto said. After that Jiraiya stood in silents.

"Why do they want the Jinchūrikis, Naruto?" Kurenai asked

"They want them to summon the great demon lord, but they never do so because they have never caught me to extract the Kyuubi from me. They keep sending the Akatsuki after me but I keep killing the members or I escape." Naruto said

"I tried to save the other Jinchūriki, but I couldn't help them because I was still too weak at the time to help them. Even with Jiraiya-sensei training." Naruto said with a frown.

"We have a great challenge head of us don't we Naruto?" The third said.

"Yes we do. That is why I want everyone to train extra hard. When you all go to get your genin teams you guys need to train them really hard too. I will not tell you who all passes the test except for Ino. I don't pass the first test because I could never use a clone jutsu because I have too much Charka for it." Naruto said

"Oji-san I need to make a request." Naruto said

"What is it Naruto?" The third asked

"I know you won't agree but last time the way I past the academy was Mizuki trick me into stealing the forbidden scroll. So he could give it to Orochimaru. So I want you now is to pretend I did indeed steal the forbidden scroll so I can capture Mizuki and It will give me a reason to know the Shadow Close Jutsu." Naruto said. The third thought about it. Then he nodded.

"Alright Naruto you got deal." The third said.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said as he turned to Hinata. "Hinata I need to place a seal on you so you will not remember this conversation for three days."

"Wait why do you want her to forget?" Asuma asked

"Because I don't want her to think about our conversation that we just had today during our academy test." Naruto answered.

"H-Hai! I...w-will l-l-let...you put...the...s-seal...on...me." Hinata said stuttered.

"Ok Hinata lay down on the couch on your stomach." Naruto said. Hinata did as she was told. Naruto got up to Hinata and lean down to her ear. And he whispered to her.

"Hinata, I know you like me and because of that, Ino has agreed that you can become one of my mates." Naruto said. Hinata froze and turn red. Ino giggled knowing what Naruto had just told her.

"If you wish to become one of my mates then just nod your head, if not then shake your head no." Naruto said. Hinata nodded her head vary quickly with steam coming out of her ear's because her dream would come true to be with Naruto (Not to mention all the perverted thought's that were going through her head at that moment).

"You could faint now." Naruto said. Just as Naruto said, she fainted.

"Same old Hinata." Naruto said with smile.

"Did you really have to say that to make her faint?" Ino question Naruto. Naruto nodded while putting the seal on Hinata to make her forget this meeting for three days.

"Old man we will have another meeting after we get are team introduction. When we meet our sensei. I still need to figure some things out with the Kyuubi. Yes I can talk to him because he made link between me and him if we every need to fix something. There is a lot more things to discuss with all of us, ok." Naruto said. All of them nodded.

"Naruto if I may ask a question? Who is the sensei of Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakasi asked.

"You are Kakasi-sensei." Naruto said with a sad tone of voice. Kakasi sighed.

"So I train the two traitors." Kakasi said

"No Kakasi, you only trained Sasuke as for Sakura, she gets train by my godmother Tsunade but that was not until Sasuke betrays the village. I was gone by then when she asked for help because at time I was on a 3 year long trip with Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said

"Ok now this meeting is over as for Hinata. Can you take her home Kurenai?" Naruto asked Kurenai, she nodded.

"Well that's all for today. I think I will go to eat some ramen from Ichiraku, then train because this body is not fit to fight just yet. Do you want to come along Ino?" Naruto asked.

"No, honey I want to spend the day with family. I have been wanting to talk to them all day since we came back." Ino told Naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded then he groaned

"Ahh man, I have to earn the respect of the village again before we could tell your parents were dating. Even though we know that we are married." Naruto said. Ino giggled.

"You don't need to worry about that honey. The truth is my parents always told me to go after you when we were in the academy but I never listen to them." Ino said. Naruto jaw drop hearing that Ino's parent told her to go after him when they were in the academy.

"Well at least we able to spend time with your family but we also need to tell them about the future." Naruto said as Ino nodded about telling her parents.

"Well later everyone. I'm off to eat and train!" Naruto said as he waving bye to the old man, Jōnins and Ino.

XXXX (Time skip to the next day) [Location: Outside the Academy] XXXX

Naruto was outside sitting on the swing that was under the tree in front of the academy. He is thinking how to handle everything that is thrown at him now. He has to face Orochimaru again; Sasuke, Sakura, and all the members of the Akatsuki again but this time he is preparing to fight them again. He sighed knowing he has to train himself and the others if they want to survive all this.

He wondered how was going to convince the rest of the gang. Hinata was the easiest to convince since she knew he would never lie to anybody but the rest would not be that easy to convince. They will think he and Ino are crazy. They will have to wait until they prove to Naruto and Ino that they are trust worthy because people can change in time. He knows if you change something in the past you change the timeline and they already did change the timeline by telling Hinata, the old man, Jiraiya, and the Jōnins about the future. Now he wondering what will happen.

_'Anything can could happen now, Naruto-kun. Now you have me and Hinata as mates. Last time you only had me' Ino told Naruto. _**(A/N: They are talking to each other through the link in their minds. I will explain how they can later.)**

_'It seems a lot things is going change since we are training a lot harder and sooner then what we did in the future.' Naruto said_

_'Yeah last time I was still just a stupid fan-girl (sigh) I_ _wish I never was I could of help more than before.' Ino said_

_'At least you change faster than Sakura did. I remember she had to wait until Sasuke betrayed Konoha. You got of fan-girl stage after the Chūnin exams. That's when you became better than her.' Naruto said_

_'I know I did but you remember I hated myself for not doing it sooner then later. I should not even had a crush on that stupid Uchiha.' Ino said_

_'Well we have another chance to fix things the right way. By the way did you tell your parents we are dating?' Naruto asked._

_'No I haven't because tomorrow after the meeting with the hokage. You and I are going to tell them Together.' Ino said_

_'Alright, but I hope it turns okay because I am not going to lose you.' Naruto said_

_'I promise you, you won't lose me no matter what. We will be together even if I have to leave my parents.' Ino said_

_'I believe you I don't know what I will do without you by my side.' Naruto said_

_'Naruto, can you do me a big favor?' Ino asked_

_'Sure what is it?' Naruto asked_

_'Hurt Mizuki really bad and really BAD. Make sure he has at least a broken arm, and several broken ribs.' Ino said with a sickly sweet voice that made even Naruto shiver._

_'Sure dear, anything for you. Plus I was planning to give him a beating any ways.' Naruto said._

Just then the school bell rang. They told each good bye and that they would talk to each other later.

XXXXX (INSIDE THE ACADEMY) XXXXX

Naruto entered the classroom and sat down in his seat right next to Sasuke. He saw Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chōji, and the rest of the class sitting in their seats. The only person not there is Sakura but just then she came in yelling.

"Ha I came here before Ino! Now I know I deserve Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura I been here for a while now but if you want him go for it. I found someone WAY better than him anyway." Ino said. Shocking everyone except Naruto and Shino. Naruto wasn't shocked because she knows, with her talking about it to him and Shino because he doesn't care.

"INO-PIG what are you talking about. There is no one else better then Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled just a Naruto was holding his ears from her yelling.

_'Please tell me why I had a crush on her, Ino?' Naruto told Ino. She just giggled._

_'You tell me baby.' Ino told Naruto._

"What's funny?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, anyways you think Sasuke is all that and that it's all about him. Well new flash Sakura no its not. I found someone who loves me for me and not just for my body. I also love him for him." Ino said with a smile as she turned around saw everyone's jaw hanging open except for Naruto. She sat down as she ignoring the stares that people are sending her.

_'Hey Ino, you know I never thought I would ever hear you say that. I thought you love my body when I get older.' Naruto said_

_'You know I love you for you, Naruto and not just for your hot body, you get later. Even though I do love that body you do get.' Ino said._

_'I know, but honey I do love your body' Naruto said_

_'Ero-Naruto! Stop being a pervert.' Ino told Naruto_

_'Says someone who loves my Naruto's special. I think you are a bigger pervert then I am Ero-Hime.' Naruto said._ That made Ino blush knowing she is a bigger pervert. She was about to reply back to Naruto but Iruka came in the classroom.

"Hello everyone, today we are testing you guys if guys can be ninjas for Konoha. We first need to go outside and test how you guys can throw Kunai and Shuriken." Iruka said. So everyone got up from their seats and started to walk outside.

"Alright everyone, you all have to hit the 8 target's that are in the training dummy's body's. You can only miss 3 out of the 8 targets to pass miss more then 3 and you fail this test." Iruka said. Everyone went up few didn't pass the test. Naruto was up next to do the test.

_'Ino, mask on or off?' Naruto asked_

_'Mask off.' Ino said._

"Are you scared, Naruto?" Sakura said as she started to laugh. This made Ino furious.

"No just getting ready. I am about to do a move that Sasuke doesn't even know how to do. It's called 8 point strike." Naruto said. Iruka and Mizuki was shocked no genin could do that because you need to have perfect timing.

"What is the 8 point strike?" Kiba asked

"It's an attack that hits 8 spots and if you do it correctly you kill the enemy instantly because of the pain it causes is to much for the brain to handle." Iruka explained to class. "The spots are the head, heart, both legs, both arms, stomach, and the neck. The reason we don't teach you that Is it would take a lot more time in the academy because it needs perfect timing to hit the target at all 8 point's at the same time. If you miss more then two points then the enemy will survive and ether kill you or a teammate."

"Ok enough talk time to do this." Naruto said as he grabbed 4 Kunai and 4 Shuriken. He jumped in the air. He twist his body sideways, then he releases all the Kunai and Shuriken at the same time. He hit's 8 point's on the dummy at the same time.

"That can't be right Iruka-senesi. He got wrong right?" Sakura asked.

"No, he didn't. He got it right, he hit all the targets at the same time in the exact spot's it should of hit." Iruka said. Everyone stood there shocked to the core. Only 3 people showed a different emotion. Ino and Hinata were happy that Naruto passed expect for the lone avenger of the group he was angry because the dobe of the class could do something he an Uchiha couldn't do.

"Well moving along, next up is Ino." Iruka said.

_'Do the same thing hime (Princess).' Naruto said_

_'No I don't want to draw to much attention, so I am just gonna do what everyone else done.' Ino said_

_'Ok Hime but don't throw them to hard ok.' Naruto said _as Ino went to grab the Kunai and Shuriken from the table. She getting ready to trow she asked Naruto something.

_'Why should I not use my full power?' Ino asked_

_'Because, you will destroy the training dummy.' Naruto replayed in a flat tone._

_'oh.. hehehe ok I won't use my full power, promise.' Ino said_

"Alright I am ready!" Ino said. She throw all the weapons just like the others did and hit all 8 targets.

"Did I pass?" Ino asked.

"Yes" Iruka said.

"Thank you!" Ino said

"That all for the test. Let's see who in first place for this test...Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said with a smile.

"Ya!" Naruto yelled out.

"Second is Ino Yamanaka! Third is Sasuke Uchiha! Fourth is Shino! And fifth is Kiba!" Iruka said as Sasuke was angry that he was third place and first was the dope.

'_Hey honey, I think I made Sasuke mad because I just upstaged him.' Naruto said_

_'Why wouldn't he be, he thinks he is better then everyone else but we know that my sexy husband is best.' Ino said_

_'Thanks, but I think you beat everyone here.' Naruto said_

_'Not just yet, I am still too weak in this body.' Ino said_

"Alright, everyone let's go back inside for the rest of the test!" Iruka shouted. Every test Naruto took he passed except the fifth test, he didn't pass that time. It came down to one more test so he could pass the academy but he couldn't so he knows he has to fail this test. The next test was clone Jutsu which he knew, he couldn't do. Iruka called Naruto up to do the test but when he tried it he failed it. So he couldn't become a genin. He acted sad that he hadn't become a genin. Ino saw Mizuki smirk at Naruto failing because he knew that now he had chance to ask him to steal the scroll for him.

_'Naruto, Mizuki is thinking about asking you to steal the forbidden scroll.' Ino said_

_'Alright, I am going now. I will see you later.' Naruto said_

_'Okay honey, I see you later.' Ino said_

"Alright, since I have no reason being here I will be eating ramen at Ichiraku." Naruto said as he walked away. He went to Ichiraku to get ramen to eat as soon he finish Mizuki shown up and told Naruto the 'secret way' to become genin. As soon as Mizuki left Kyuubi told him to go home so he could talk to him in private. So that's what he did.

**XXXXX (NARUTO'S APARTMENT)**

Naruto enters his apartment. He turns on the lights as he went straight to his bed to sit on. He closed his eyes and started to talk to Kyuubi.

"_Hey Kyuubi, I'm in my apartment." Naruto said_

"**_Ok, good we have few things to discuss." Kyuubi said_**

"_Like what?" Naruto said_

"**_Well first I want to know, are you going to tell that old sensei of yours that his love is alive?" Kyuubi asked_**

"_I don't know if I should tell him, he only could see her because there is no way_ _to get her out of the coma she is in, not even Tsunade could help her." Naruto said_

"**_Well, what if there is a way too?" Kyuubi said_**

"_REALLY! How?" Naruto asked_

"**_Yes, but she has to become Hanyou (Half-demon)." Kyuubi said. Naruto's eyes widen as Kyuubi explain how to make her a Hanyou. He also explains what they will gain becoming a Hanyou._**

"**_...but the person has to have approved by you, Ino and me to become one." Kyuubi finished explaining to Naruto._**

"_Well I will tell Kakasi if he wants Rin to become a half demon." Naruto said_

"**_Next I want to talk about the bloodline you got from Vivian and me. It's called 'Element circle' it give's you and Ino all the Elemental Affinity's meaning you get Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lighting elements. Plus you could combine each element to make them stronger like Wood, Ice, and Lava. It is a bloodline that had died a long time ago." Kyuubi said_**

"_Awesome!" Naruto said_

The rest of the time they talk about when they should go to the afterlife. That's where Ino and Naruto will go when they are suppose to 'died'. They also talked about what happens that should not happen and if should something go wrong. They also talked about how should Naruto and Ino train their body and how to master all the Affinity they both have.

Finally it was time to go 'steal' the forbidden scroll. He sent a shadow clone to the hokage that he should watch what's gonna happen. After he did that he went to the secret vault where the forbidden scroll is kept. He took the scroll and went deep into the forest where he should meet Iruka and Mizuki. He got there and sat down waiting for them to show off. He ruff up his clothes so Iruka and Mizuki would think that he had been practicing learning a new Jutsu from the scroll. He didn't have to wait long for Iruka to show up just like the last time.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, I guess you found me! It only had time to learn one Jutsu though." Naruto said

"Naruto, why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Iruka said

"Well you see Mizuki- sensei said that if I do this, that I get to pass the secret test to become a genin." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Mizuki?" Iruka asked. 'He must have tricked Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll for him.' Iruka thought. He was about to speak but someone spoke up before him.

"Well Iruka, you always seem to know where to find were Naruto is hiding." Mizuki said

"What is the meaning of this Mizuki!" Iruka yelled

"Well I needed someone to get the forbidden scroll for me. When I couldn't find anyone to do that for me I had just about given up and was going to do it myself. But then I got the opportunity I've been waiting for when the demon failed the test." Mizuki laughed as Naruto pretended to act like he didn't know that he 'has' the demon sealed in him.

"Demon?" Naruto asked

"Mizuki stop! Don't tell him you know its forbidden to!" Iruka said. But Mizuki just ignored him.

"You ever wonder why the people the village call you demon! That easy because you are the Kyuubi! You are the nine tail fox!" Mizuki said. Naruto blinked twice and started to laugh.

"Man I thought you would tell me something better then that! Jeez you just got my hopes up for nothing, I already knew about the Kyuubi have for a long time now, hell every time I went to sleep he starts trying to kill me in my sleep. Well too bad for him that he is stuck behind a cage and can't even touch me." Naruto said

"Well it was fun talking while it lasted Mizuki-teme, but I think it's time I ended this. **_M_****_ulti-Shadow clone Jutsu!_**" Naruto yelled out as hundreds of clones appeared. Shocking Mizuki and Iruka by the amount of clone's Naruto's Jutsu created.

'Those aren't just illusions there are real solid clones. He mastered a really powerful Jutsu.' Iruka thought as he saw Naruto beat the crap out of Mizuki.

"Well now that's is over with." Naruto mattered. He saw Iruka walking up to him.

"Hey senesi! Lets go to the hokage because he wants him." Naruto pointed at Mizuki.

"Wait the hokage knows about this?" Iruka asked. He saw Naruto nodded.

"Yes I told the hokage about Mizuki telling me to steal the forbidden scroll. Now let's get going." Naruto said as they grabbed Mizuki, but Iruka had just one question for Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how did you know about Kyuubi?" Iruka asked. Naruto sighed to what Iruka asked.

"You have to ask the old man about that." Naruto said

"Alright I will." Iruka said. They to the hokage tower and drop off Mizuki and Naruto told old man to tell Iruka the secret he and Ino told him. After that he went home to sleep for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I know some people will think Naruto and Ino will have godlike power with the bloodline and plus being demons too but no they won't trust me they have to train as the same as everyone else.<strong>

**Yes i am making this a harem with ino, hinata, and 2 more people for now if you have any idea who tell me.**


	3. Meeting

**Summary: NAURTO AND INO CAME BACK FROM TIME TO CHANGE THINGS BEFORE HIS VILLAGE GETS DESTROYED. HE WENT WITH HIS WIFE BUT SOME GIFTS FROM TO DEMONS.**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

"_Talking to demon in their mind"_

_'Talking to a person through their mind'_

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

"_**Performing Jutsu"**_

_**Here chapter 2! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Team meeting<strong>

**(Next morning) (At the Academy)**

Everyone was sitting down waiting for their sensei to show up. One person wasn't there was Naruto. Ino was wondering where he was at the moment. _'Hey Naruto, where are you?' _Ino asked. She waited for couple minutes for Naruto to response but he didn't. She thought he overslept that until Naruto answered Ino.

'_Hey Ino-chan, what is it?' _Naruto asked

'_Where are you?'_ Ino asked

'_I am with Iruka. I overslept and I ran into Iruka when I was running towards the academy. We be there in 5 minutes. Can you check if Hinata has her memory back?' _ Naruto asked

'_Alright I will check.' _Ino said. She got up from her chair and walk towards Hinata. She saw Sakura trying to get a date with Sasuke. 'You won't be able to get a date from Sasuke until you become stronger. But that will never happen because you get trained by Naruto's godmother/grandmother Tsunade to train you.' Ino thought to herself. She walked up to Hinata.

"Hello Hinata, how are you feeling today?" Ino asked

"I…am…fine… thanks for… asking. But why …are you so… nice …to…me?" Hinata asked

"So you don't know huh, just give me a minute." Ino asked.

'_Hey Naruto-kun, she doesn't remember anything.' Ino said_

'_Then take off the seal off then, its on her neck.' Naruto said_

'_Alright honey." Ino said_

"Hey Hinata, can you turn around and move your hair away from your neck." Ino said

"W-Why?" Hinata asked.

"Please just trust me!" Ino pleaded

"A-Alright…I will." Hinata said as she turned around and moved her hair away from her neck. Ino did some seals that her husband teach her to remove the seal from Hinata as she put her index finger right in middle of the seal and whispered. "Seal release." Ino looked around to see if anyone was looking at her and Hinata but saw nobody was paying attention to them.

"So do you remember everything now?" Ino asked

"H-Hai!" Hinata replied. "Umm…did…he really mean…it?"

"What?" Ino asked

"That…I could be…one of his" Hinata got interrupt by Ino.

"Yes he meant it when he said that but only if you love him and won't hurt him in anyway." Ino said

"I won't…hurt him…no matter…what." Hinata said

"We know Hinata that you won't hurt him in any way possible." Ino said. Just after she said that Iruka and Naruto stepped inside the classroom.

"Everyone take your sits and stop talking." Iruka said as Naruto went to take his sit.

"Wait why, are you here Naruto-baka! You didn't pass the academy test." Sakura yelled.

"Shut up Sakura! Your getting on everyones' nerves " Ino yelled

"What Ino-pig, did you just told me to shut up?" Sakura asked

"Yes, now quiet down I want to know what team I am on." Ino said.

"Ha! I know I will be on Sasuke team on like you. You be on someone else team." Sakura said.

'Of course you be on his team but thank god I won't be.' Ino thought

"I don't care if you are on his team. I told you before I don't like him no more. I found someone else for me." Ino said. Before Sakura could reply, Iruka spoke up.

"Alright that's enough and yes Naruto did pass but he did another test. The regular clone Jutsu is bit harder for Naruto because he has little more Charka to use the Jutsu. He has more Charka then you guys have. So the clone Jutsu is Jutsu he won't be able to use it ever." Iruka said.

"So now for the teams! Team1...

Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki led by Kakasi Hatake.

Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka led by Kurenai Yūhi.

Team 9 is still in use.

Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara led by Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said

"Your team senseis will be here in one hour." Iruka said as he left. Naruto got up look for Ino and Hinata. They went at the back of the class so no one could

"Hey Hinata-chan and Ino-chan! So you guys are ready to train until you are sore?" Naruto asked with evil smile making Ino and Hinata shudder at the smile. Ino knew Naruto will drive them to the ground with training.

"Hey Naruto-kun and yes I am ready. I need to get this body back into shape." Ino said

"H-Hi Naruto-kun...and you...going...to...help me...with training?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, Ino and I will help you out a lot, alright?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"Good we have a lot to talk about right now." Naruto said. All three of them started talking about few things. That they need to talk about like who's going to be alpha female. Of they knew that's gonna be Ino, seeing as she married Naruto first. They also talked about where they going to train. The last thing they talked about is should any more girls join his harem, since he going to have to be place under the Clan Restoration Act because he has a bloodline and a Dōjutsu. They have to figure if their feeling for Naruto is for real and not fake. And if its fake they will know not to let them get close to Naruto. Finally the senseis are coming in and taking their students with them.

"Team 8 come with me!" Kurenai said.

"Team 10 follow me!" Asuma said. Both Ino and Hinata nodded to each other. They both smiled at Naruto telling him in bye.

"Bye Ino and Hinata! Remember we have the meeting after the team introduction today." Naruto reminded both Ino and Hinata. Both nodded. Sakura saw them talking but she couldn't go up to Naruto, Ino, and Hinata because Ino was there. Sakura doesn't want to talk to Ino at the moment because she made her shut up earlier. Now she has chance to see why Ino and Hinata was talking to Naruto. She knows Naruto will tell her anything. Little did she know that won't happen no more.

"Hey were you talking to Ino and Hinata?" Sakura asked. Her answer was not what she thought she would hear from Naruto.

"None of your business." Naruto said as he walked away.

"It is when you talking to my best friend!" Sakura yelled.

"Then why don't ask Ino if she your best friend." Naruto replied as he put his head down. Sakura turned around mad walked away to ask Sasuke out for a date again.

'Although Ino won't tell nothing. Seeing she is going out with me.' Naruto thought.

**(2 hours later)**

Sasuke and and Sakura were getting annoyed because their sensei is late. As for Naruto, he was talking to Ino in his mind. They finally heard the door open and saw a guy stick his head though the door. The person was Kakasi Hatake.

"Team 7?" Kakasi asked.

"Hai!" all three genins said.

"My first impression about you guys are...Annoying." Kakasi said

"Meet on the roof!" Kakasi said. He disappear in a smoke leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in the classroom. Sasuke and Sakura started to walked off to the roof, not noticing Naruto wasn't was following them. When they reached the roof, both saw Kakasi and Naruto waiting for them. Both of them were shocked that Naruto was there before them.

"How did you get here dope?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked at him.

"It doesn't matter how I got here Teme! Its like I am going to teach you it." Naruto said with a emotionless tone.

"Don't call Sasuke that, dead-last!" Sakura yelled

"Shut up Sakura, I don't care what I call him. Your just a fan girl that can't do nothing." Naruto said. Sakura was about to reply but their sensei interrupted them.

"You guys quiet down, we need to get this finish." Kakasi said as he said that all three of them settle down.

"Alright lets get this started. Lets start by introducing yourself." Kakasi said

"Why don't you start sensei?" Sakura asked. She saw Kakasi nodded.

"Alright, My name is Kakasi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, My hobbies are not for kids to know, and my dream is unknown." Kakasi said. Two of his students was annoyed again because they didn't learn nothing about their teacher. As for Naruto, he just smirked.

"Next you picky." Kakasi pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are (turns to Sasuke and blushes.) my dream is to (turns to Sasuke and blushes again.) and my dislikes are Ino and Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Next is you." Kakasi pointed at Sasuke Uchiha

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have to many likes and dislikes. I don't have a dream more like a ambition to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said.

"Alright next you Blondie." Kakasi pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, ramen, and someone special. My dislikes are people who are traitors, people who hurt kids for no good reason, and people who judge people by just the way they look. And my dream is to protect my precious people." Naruto said

"Ok since everyone know each other. I can tell you guys to meet me at training ground 7 for your genin test tomorrow." Kakasi said.

"What! I thought we already took the genin test!" Sakura yelled

"No, you guys took the academy test, not the genin test. This is a test that checks if you truly deserve to wear that headband that you have." Kakasi said

"Now Naruto, the hokage wants to talk to so come with me. Also don't eat any eat any breakfast or you will be vomiting by the end of the test. See you guys at 5 am tomorrow." Kakasi said as he grabbed Naruto and disappear to the hokage office.

**(Hokage office)**

Everyone was waiting on Kakasi and Naruto to show up. They appeared right in the middle of the office. When they appeared Ino and Hinata went to hug Naruto.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto said

"Finally show up." Hiruzen said **(A/N: **To people who doesn't know who is Hiruzen is. He is the third hokage.**)**

"Sorry Kakasi was late again." Naruto said

"Its alright, so what you want to talk about Naruto?" Hiruzen asked

"This meeting is gonna explain about a couple things like mission I suppose to get, mine and Ino's Kekkei Genkai, and few other things." Naruto said.

"How did you get a Kekkei Genkai?" Kakasi asked.

"Kyuubi and his mate Vivian gave us a few things." Naruto said

"One is our Kekkei Genkai that we haven't seen in a few hundred years called Element circle." Naruto said

"Element circle?" Kurenai asked

"Hai, this bloodline will give me and Ino full control of all the 5 Nature releases meaning Fire, Earth, Lighting, Wind, and Water. This Kekkei Genkai also helps us use the other sub-elements like Lava and Boil release. Lets not to forget Wood release and Ice release. Of course that's just tip of our bloodline. We could you use more sub-elements. Of course we won't be able to full control it with out training." Naruto said. Everyone in the room was shocked. Two of them have a very powerful bloodline.

"We also have a Dōjutsu but Kyuubi and Vivian but they won't tell me or Naruto about it." Ino said.

"Do you know when you going to awaken it?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes it will awaken, when team 7 reach wave country in our first C- rank mission." Naruto said.

"I don't want Sasuke and Sakura coming in this mission at all because Sasuke gets his sharingan in this mission and I don't want him to get it just yet. As for Sakura, she will get in the way." Naruto said

"I have somethings to say. First, who are you taking in this mission. Second, what do you mean just yet? And finally do you understand you fall under the Clan Restoration Act?" Hiruzen asked

"The first question, I am taking Hinata, Ino and Kakasi. The second question, I know Sasuke will get his sharingan but I don't want it soon because my seal is not done yet. And finally for CRA, well Ino told me that I fall under it now since I have Kekkei Genkai and Dōjutsu. Ino and I agreed that only people who loves me for me will be chosen to join me with Ino and Hinata. Of course Ino will be alpha female because she is first wife." Naruto said. Everyone heard perverted giggle. Everyone turned to see Jiraiya writing in his notebook. Ino walked up to Jiraiya and hit him in the head.

"Do not put me in your book!" Ino yelled as Jiraiya rubbed his head.

"Anyways I want to talk about the wave mission. This mission is not a regular C-Rank mission." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Kakasi asked

"This mission turns to a, A-Rank mission." Naruto said

"How does turn in to a. A-Rank mission." Kurenai asked

"It become one when Zabuza Momochi and his 'tool' Haku shows up. They try to stop us but combine with Kakasi, Sasuke, and me. we defeat them." Naruto said

"Then why do you want this mission if you got to face them again?" Jiraiya asked

"Because Naruto-kun wants to convince them joining this village. Zabuza got blamed for attacking the Mizukage and Haku has a Kekkei Genkai, which is ice release. she wasn't a missing-nin." Ino said. The hokage now understand why Naruto wants this mission.

"But why do you need Hinata for this mission. I know Ino could can handle herself since she turn demon and has advance healing. So she could heal herself should she get hurt but Hinata can't." Kurenai asked. She scared that if the talking with Zabuza goes wrong it could have bad consequences on either side. And she does not want Hinata hurt.

Naruto saw Kurenai's concern for Hinata in her eyes.

"We need her for side mission I wish to take right after wave mission. Plus I know you are concern for Hinata's safety. You don't have to worry about her. I will protect her should she need it. Starting today she will start her training with Ino and me. So she could learn from more then one teacher if that's allow with you Kurenai." Naruto said. Kurenai smiled and nodded.

"Of course but I need you to inform me on what you teach her." Kurenai said

" No problem, Hinata will tell you everything she learns. Plus after the Chūnin Exam I personally invite you all Jōnins with your genin team to train with us except Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto said all the jōnins nodded.

"Honey, whats the side mission?" Ino asked

"I will get to that but first I need to ask something. What do you guys know about Hanyou(s)?" Naruto asked

"They are half-humans and half-demons." Jiraiya said

"Correct they are half-demon and half-humans. The reason I talking about them is because I am planning on turning a woman in riverbed village a hanyou." Naruto said. Shocking everyone in the room.

"Who Naruto-kun?" Ino said. She had idea who this person was.

"Who other then the women in coma that even Tsunade couldn't heal." Naruto said. Ino's idea who it was, was right.

"Her!" Ino said.

"Yes but I need Kakasi permission to do it. Since he is the only one who knows her better then one else." Naruto said. Kakasi was confused.

"Who is the women?" Kakasi asked

"Who else then Rin, Kakasi" Naruto said. Kakasi froze on the spot. Two other people froze too knowing who she is and what she means to Kakasi. The other jōnins and Hinata was wondering why the hokage, Jiraiya, and Kakasi froze when they heard the woman's name.

"Who is Rin?" Asuma asked

"She is special to Kakasi because she fell in love with him and later on he fell for her." Ino said.

"Kakasi thought she died." Naruto said

"He never thought she survive. She risked her life to save Kakasi. She tossed her body in front of Kakasi to save his life. Kakasi was took by surprised, so Rin took a sword in her stomach by a guy. but that's not even the worse part." Naruto said

"W-What was?" Kurenai asked. She saw Naruto looked away.

"When he got home...he found out she was...pregnant with his baby." Ino whispered but everyone heard it. Everyone was shocked. Kakasi would have been a father. Just then Kakasi spoke up.

"Yes Naruto if you can do it please." Kakasi said

"No problem I will. There's another thing I want everyone in this room to become a hanyou too." Naruto said. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

"You don't need to give me your answer at this moment." Naruto said

"Why do you want us to become hanyous?" Hiruzen asked

"I will answer that when guys give me a answer to my question. For now we have other things to talk about." Naruto said

**(After the meeting)**

"That is all for the meeting. So I am going to train because I need to become strong enough to kill those Akatsuki members." Naruto said

as he was about to walk out, Ino spoke up.

"Hey honey, you promised!" Ino said

"But dear, its funny how the old man doesn't know the secret to get rid of paper work, the hokage's worst enemy." Naruto said. Just then the hokage was in front of Naruto on his knees.

"Please tell me the secret!" the hokage asked as everyone chuckled.

"Will you give me money so I could buy a part of the land so I could build a clan compound?" Naruto asked

"Yes! Just tell me the secret!" the hokage asked

"Good because I want the money to build a clan compound. So my future kids will have compound to live in because the Namikaze compound is small other then the library ." Naruto said. the hokage nodded.

"Now the secret to defeat the paperwork is..._**Shadow clone Jutsu.**_" Naruto said. The hokage's eyes was wide as a silver dollar. He went to his desk and hit himself with the table.

"How did I forget that Jutsu!" hokage said.

"I don't know but are you gonna give me the money?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I will give you the money. Come back tomorrow morning I will have it for you." hokage said. Naruto nodded.

"So now Ino, Hinata, and I are gonna train. So if you need we'll be at training ground 43." Naruto said. All the jōnins and Jiraiya nodded. They all said their goodbyes. Everyone left except Kurenai.

"Naruto, can I ask something." Kurenai asked

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto said

"Is there any way to take off the curse mark?" Kurenai asked. Naruto sighed knowing possible 2 ways to take it off.

"Yes there is 2 ways to take it off. One is 100% way to take it off if she replace it with my mark but that makes her my mate. The other way is 50/50 chance it will work as I have to turn her in a hanyou. And hope that the curse seal get her off." Naruto said

"I see, whats your mark?" Kurenai asked

"Ino can you show her the mark." Naruto asked. Ino turned around and lower her shirt to see her bare right shoulder. Then she put some Charka to her right shoulder and the mark appeared.**(A/**N: imagine the head of the nine tails and 9 tails going out direction. That look like the sun and face is in the middle. And color is yellow.**)**

"See this mark. That's my mark, it different from that curse mark. This mark tell other demon, she mine and no one else. Also this mark give humans more power and gives me Ino ability to talk to each other in our heads. Of course I have a mark of Ino on my shoulder too.**(A/N:** same kind of mark as Naruto but the color is purple.**)** The only differences between males and females is that males can have more mates but for female can only one mate." Naruto explain to Kurenai.

"So if she doesn't get rid of the curse, when she turns demon if she chooses too. Can she become your mate?" Kurenai asked

"Ask Ino for that. She allows who can or not become my mate but if it was up to me I would." Naruto said

"Of course Anko could if she loves Naruto." Ino said

"Thank you Ino and Naruto Hinata good luck in your training. I hope I see good results." Kurenai said with a smile and disappeared. That left Ino, Hinata, Naruto and the hokage in the room. Naruto waved bye to the hokage. He grabbed Ino and Hinata's hands and shunshin in flames to training ground 43. They arrived and saw no one at the training ground.

"Ok we are here. Ino did you bring the Charka paper?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded and took out the Charka paper.

"Here you go, honey!" Ino said as she handed the Charka paper to Naruto.

"Thank you Ino! Now Hinata as you know me and Ino have all 5 Nature types. Now we going to figure out which you have ok. So please grab this and put in some Charka in it." Naruto said. Hinata grabbed the paper and put in some Charka. The paper got soggy. Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Well it seems its mother like daughter." Naruto said as Ino smiled remembering tell her, his conversation with his mother.

"L-Like...mother?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Hai, like your mother. Remember in the meeting I told them I met my Mother?" Naruto asked

"H-Hai!" Hinata said.

"well..."

**(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto just got the keys from the toads. He unlocked the full power of Kyuubi as he had only one half of Kyuubi in him. When unlock the full power of Kyuubi, he was pass out because of the power he unlocked. When he woke up, he was in his house. He was just waking up when Kyuubi contacted him saying someone is in his mind and wants to talk to him. At first he was skeptical because he only knew he had him(Kyuubi) and his father in him. Well he use to have his father but not anymore. Kyuubi told him it was someone very important to him. So he agreed to go in.

He entered his mind in front of Kyuubi's cage. He looked around and saw someone behind him. This person had her back towards Naruto. You can tell its women because she long red hair that reached her ankles. She is 5 ft and 6 inches tall. Naruto walked up and spoke to her.

"Hello...umm..lady. What are you doing here in my mind?" Naruto asked as she turned around. You could see she had violet-blue eyes, well define body as most women would love to have. She had a confused look on her face. As turn to see who was talking to her. When she looked at who was talking to her. She was shocked.

"M-Minato?" The lady asked. Naruto was on guard just in case something goes wrong, specially when she called him as his father's name.

"No lady, I am not my father. As I want to know who are you and why are you here?" Naruto asked. But when the lady heard 'I am not my father', she knew who this person was. She cried for joy because she got to meet her son.

"Naruto!" the lady yelled as she flew towards Naruto and gave him a hug. Naruto was confused why this lady hugged him. Thats until she said something that shocked him.

"My baby boy has grown up! You look some much like your father!" the lady said. Naruto looked at this lady as she was crazy. Finally after few minutes of shocked he spoke.

"Y-Your.. my...mother?" Naruto asked. The lady nodded.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki!" Kushina said Naruto cried.

"MOM!" Naruto yelled as he hugged her more and cried on her shoulder. As she rubbed his back.

"I am sorry, I wasn't around to see you grow up." Kushina asked as she still was hugging her son.

"What...happen?" Naruto asked.

"The doctors said I won't make it though child birth but I didn't care as long as you were in the world. But it still hurt when my son was going to grow up with me or your father." Kushina said. Naruto wiped away his tears with his right hand.

"It's alright , I understand mom but I can't believe both of my parent are my heroes!" Naruto said. Kushina smiled.

"So you figured out who your father is huh?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, I spoke to dad last year. When I almost release fuzzball over there." Naruto said as he pointed at Kyuubi.

"I see, when did you think of us as heroes?" Kushina asked. Naruto smiled.

"Well at the time I was in the academy when heard about the fourth hokage and how he killed Kyuubi. So I wanted to be like him and be as strong as him so I could get the villagers to like me. When I heard about you as a Uzumaki I went to the third hokage and asked about you. He told me everything about you except me being your son. I heard you never gave up no matter what you do. Both of you and father were big influence on my life with out you being there." Naruto said as Kushina kissed him on the forehead.

"I am glad, that me and your father had big impact in your life. How did the villagers treat you?" Kushina asked. She saw Naruto's smile disappear.

"At first most of the villagers didn't like me. They hated my guts. I really understand why they hated me but they did. That's change when I found out why they hated me. I learned it after I failed my academy test again and I had got tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll. But after I became a genin I change everyone opinion about me." Naruto said. Kushina had frown on her face most of time Naruto was talking.

"I told your dad that would happen but did he listen to me noooo! He said the villagers will respect his wish. Next time I see him I am going to kick his ass, believe it!" Kushina yelled making Naruto sweat drop.

"So that's who I got it from." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Anyways, have met the first daughter of Hiashi Hyūga?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hai, her name is Hinata Hyūga. She is one of my closest friends." Naruto said

"How is she?" Kushina asked

"She is kind, cute, very shy, strong, and doesn't have stick up the ass like most of the Hyūga." Naruto said. Kushina giggled at his son antics.

"That's good because her mother asked me to keep a scroll for her. She told me to give back to her on her first daughter 12th birthday. She knew her daughter may have high possibility to have water affinity. As all Hyūga's are earth type users but Hinata's mother was water type user. So she had a hard time to learn her clan Techniques. In the end she stopped using her clan techniques and made her own. She wrote it all in couple scrolls so if her daughters have water affinity, she could teach them her style of the Gentle Fist. I have it in the safe vault of the Namikaze compound and needs your blood to open it and the reason I have it is because Hinata's mother never trusted the Hyūga council. So she gave it to me to put it our vault for safe keeping." Kushina asked as Naruto nodded.

**XXXX(End flashback)XXXX (A/N: This is part 1 of the flashback)(1)**

"S...So..w-where is the...scroll?" Hinata asked

"Back at Namikaze estate. I will bring it tomorrow but for now lets work on our Charka reserve and Charka control. Plus we could only train for 3 hours as me and Ino need to talk to her parents." Naruto said as both girls nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats all for now. <strong>

**I have poll up right now for the harem that naruto is going to going to have 7 girls. i got 4 of them you guys pick 3 girls from the list.**The top 3 girls will join the harem but should be tie for 2nd or 3rd place. I will place both girls in harem. Making it it 8 or 9 person in harem but only if it tie between 2nd and 3rd place ok! right now there's tie for first place and third place.****

****Now Anko maybe in harem but i dont know yet. so she may or may not ok. ****

****Now i know people will say i will over power everyone when i turn them into Hanyous but no. They will have to train their body like everyone else including naruto and ino.****

****Now as for the next chapter it wont be up soon i need to fix chapter 3. so please bear with me :) i know for sure naruto will have one more girl to join harem next chapter. then there wont be another one join until maybe after chunin exams. ****


	4. You're what!

**Sent Through The Past chapter 3**

**Me: Hey everyone its me again! Sorry it took forever to update this story as I said I wanted to finish this story before I update it but I decided to just ****update every so often as I am seem to be busy lately. I am moving again! And I mean I moved 6 months ago and now I have to move again it's not even a full year in this house! *sigh* I hate moving plus I am not only busy with moving but I been writing two n****ew stories! Both of them are crossover! I tell you this they both have Naruto in the crossover! Anyways I came back to give you guy and girls a new chapter.**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

_"__Talking to demon in their mind"_

_'Talking to a person through th__eir mind'_

**"****Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

_**"**_**_Performing Jutsu"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: You're going out with HIM!<strong>

Naruto is back at his apartment thinking about what happen in the training ground with Ino and Hinata. Ino and Naruto taught Hinata how to increase her chakra reserve and chakra control by climbing trees using chakra. Ki Nobori no Shugyō (Tree climbing practice) is how most ninjas from Konohagakure no Sato increase their control and reserves. The way tree climbing works is you put the right amount of chakra on the bottom of their feet they will stick but if you put too much chakra you be pushed back and if you put to little chakra you fail off.

Hinata did it perfectly because she had almost perfect chakra control, it seems that her training in her family clan's Taijutsu called Jūken (Gentle Fist) helped her. Jūken needs a lot of chakra control as when you get hit; the person using Jūken needs to inflict internal damage to your opponent chakra path ways by using chakra. It's usually only Hyūga doing this as they could see their enemy's pathways with their Dōjutsu called Byakugan. Now Hinata did have problem that Ino and Naruto notice with her chakra. Ino was cursing to herself, how she didn't notice this in future. Ino found out by watching Hinata doing Ki Nobori no Shugyō. Hinata seem to get tired just by doing that a couple of times. That got Ino curiosity because she knew Hinata could not get tired that easy just by Ki Nobori no Shugyō. She knew for a fact that Hinata could go more as she the only kunoichi in their year that can actually call herself a kunoichi. When Ino called Hinata over, she examine her and found that her chakra coils has a rip in it that should it not be repaired Hinata may lose the ability to use chakra forever. She look at it and found out that rip that Hinata's chakra coil has would have be unrepairable in few weeks. Should Ino not spot this now Hinata may lose her chakra at age 25 forever.

Ino thought something weird as she seems to know that this injury to Hinata's coil seems to be old. She knew everyone in the academy gets checked over by medic ninja every few months just as precaution to their health. Their last check up was few days before their academy test and Hinata's injury seems to be few months old. Ino had funny feeling it's foul play and someone been paying the medic ninja to bypass the injury, so Hinata lose her ability to use chakra. Ino didn't tell Hinata that but she did tell Naruto. He instantly knew who may did this to Hinata…Hyūga council.

Hyūga council always had something against Hinata as sge becomes the clan head in future. They didn't like how Hinata made the Hyūga council take off the Hyūga Main Family's Cursed Seal from the branch members of the Hyūga clan. Hyūga council and everyone knew since very early age Hinata wanted to find a way to take the seal off. She found a way with Naruto's help. Naruto thought this is how the Hyūga council may get rid of the problem of that ever happening because you have to be clan head and find a way to take off the seal. As if you're not the clan head and you take off the seal without the council or clan head's approve you will get banish from the clan or worse sentences to dead. Naruto asked Ino if she could heal Hinata. Ino replied of course she could but it will take hour as she needs to practice a bit of medic Jutsu that Tsunade taught her.

Naruto told Ino heal her and don't tell her what's wrong with her. He didn't want Hinata to worry about the council right now. Ino agreed with him, so when Ino told Hinata why she needed to check her, she lied to her saying just wanted to check something. She also told her, she needed to heal one of her injury's. Hinata asked what kind of injury was it, Ino told her she will tell her later on. Hinata was a bit scared if it was bad but got some relief that it wasn't as Ino told her it wasn't bad. After Ino healed Hinata, she told her try to Ki Nobori no Shugyō again as much as she can. This time she could do it longer now then before. Naruto made sure to have Hyūga council killed or imprison for what they try to do to Hinata.

Naruto call it a day and told them to go home and rest as tomorrow they had their survival test with their sensei. Naruto found it strange being back from the future to fix what went wrong the first time. He wished not everything will change as he didn't want everything to out order but sadly he knew some things will change. Hopefully nothing big changes as someone he knows that should live in future should die later on. With that in mind he went to sleep as tomorrow he has to meet with Kakasi and Ino's parents.

XXX (Next Day) XXX

Naruto was at the training ground 7 on top of the tree. He was laying on one of the branch with his eyes closed as he need more sleep. Sakura and Sasuke are waiting for Kakasi to show up. Both of them are hungry and very sleepy, they didn't eat because their sensei told them not too unlike Naruto who did eat. They were already waited for 2 hours already, so they were getting mad. Finally after 2 hours their teacher shows up.

"Yo, kids!" Kakasi said as he walked calmly to them as nothing happen. Both Sasuke and Sakura were ticked off.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled out. Kakasi rub his hair with his right hand.

"Sorry about that. You see, there was a black cat on a tree and I needed to help it down." Kakasi lied, even though that lie was very bad.

"Liar!" Sakura yelled.

"Any ways, let's begin your test and Naruto come down from the tree." Kakasi said and as he ordered Naruto came down.

"Alright, your test is to get these bells from me by noon. So you guys have two hours to grab them from me." Kakasi said as he had to two bells in his left hand. Sakura wonder why he had only two bells and there's three genins.

"Sensei? Why do you have only two bells?" a confused Sakura asked. Kakasi smiled at her question.

"That simple if one of you fails to grab a bell from me…well that person who doesn't grab one you be sent back to the academy." Kakasi said. Sasuke and Sakura was getting worried as they know they need one of those bells now. They didn't want to get sent back to the academy. The only one who isn't worried is Naruto as he knew the true test.

"Alright begin!" Kakasi said. All three genins took off and hid in the tress or any other place they could hide.

After few minutes Naruto appeared in front of Kakasi while he threw a punch at Kakasi's head. Kakasi was caught off guard by Naruto's punch but he manages to dodge his fist. Naruto kept trying to hit him but each hit he threw didn't land. Kakasi was getting bored defending, so he decided to use shunshin to get behind Naruto. When he did appear, he was kneeing behind Naruto. He did a tiger hand seal and poked Naruto in the butt. Kakasi expected Naruto to fly into the sky but instead Naruto turned into smoke. Kakasi realized that Naruto was a shadow clone. Kakasi looked around for Naruto but couldn't find him.

The next he knew, a fire ball was coming towards him. Kakasi didn't know if it was Sasuke or Naruto but he found out his answer as Sasuke landed on the ground. Unknowingly he didn't notice Naruto grab one of the bells and switch it with a rock that turn into the same bell under a henge. Sasuke thought he could get Kakasi off guard, when he was fighting Naruto but underestimated Kakasi. Kakasi looked at Sasuke with emotionless face as he reads what Sasuke may do next and to sense if Naruto is close by as he can't afford to drop his guard around Naruto. Should he drop his guard around Naruto, he (Naruto) will take one of his bells. Little does he know, one of his bells already got stolen by Naruto.

Sasuke ran towards Kakasi with a Kunai in his right hand trying to slash Kakasi. Kakasi used Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace himself with a log in his spot. Sasuke was looking around for his sensei to see if he could see him but couldn't as no where to spotted. He looked to his right, left, behind him, and up but he couldn't him. But that all changed when Kakasi came out under the ground pulling him under the ground. When Kakasi finished, every body part of Sasuke's except his head was stuck under the ground .

"Always check under your feet just in case." Kakasi said as he walked away from the Uchiha. Sasuke glared at Kakasi as he was left in the ground.

Kakasi went to find Sasuke's other two teammates. He found one hiding under a bush, so he decided to use Genjutsu on the person. The person, he found was Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno is _the_ worst example of a kunoichi. She doesn't train to stay fit as everyone else does, doesn't eat like a ninja should, or really wants to be ninja. All she wants is to be Sasuke's girlfriend but to do that she needs to be a ninja which she can't. The only thing she can do is things from the textbook as she smart but that all she knows. So Kakasi knew Sakura would fall under the Genjutsu without even noticing. Seconds later all that you could hear was Sakura screaming about her 'Sasuke-kun'.

After that Kakasi went to find his other student that he should be testing but when he found him, he was laying under a tree sleeping. He was about to wake him up but the alarm rang as it seems the test was over. The alarm made Naruto to wake up and when Naruto woke up he looked around to see if the other failed or not. Naruto saw Kakasi in front him he said.

"let me guess they failed?" Naruto said. Kakasi only nodded.

"But they not the only ones that failed the test, you also failed as you don't have a bell." Kakasi said with little smirk under his mask but his smirk fell when Naruto smile. Naruto's smile was little to friendly.

"I don't think so Kakasi-sensei!" Naruto said with a smile as he hold up a bell. Kakasi was shocked, he didn't notice Naruto took a bell. He check his bells that was tied to his pants but he only saw one bell and a rock tied to a string on his pants. He looked at Naruto for explanation. Naruto smiled.

"I took one of the bells when Sasuke use his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) on you." Naruto said with smirk.

"Alright, let's get Sasuke and Sakura." Kakasi said. Naruto nodded with chuckle under his breath as he could see the disbelief of Kakasi.

Kakasi and Naruto went back for Sasuke and Sakura so they could take the real test and not the fake one. Kakasi made a shadow clone so it could get Sakura, while the real Kakasi got Sasuke from the ground he put him in. Naruto went towards tree stumps near the memoir stone. Naruto saw Kakasi heading his way with Sakura on his left shoulder. Kakasi put Sakura on the ground and disappeared. Naruto now knew that Kakasi was a shadow clone. Few minutes later he saw another Kakasi come towards him with Sasuke on his right shoulder. Although he made Sasuke lean against the stump and tied him against it. Sasuke look like he was about to explode as he was getting tied up. Then he started to yell.

"Why are you tying me to this stump?" Sasuke yelled

"Well seeing as you didn't get a bell, you get tied to this stump as for not getting one." Kakasi said as he finished tying Sasuke to the stump. Sasuke was glaring at Kakasi.

"Then why isn't the Dobe or Sakura getting tied up?" Sasuke yelled while Kakasi walks towards Sakura.

"Naruto isn't getting tied up because he got the bells and for Sakura, she is getting tied up too." Kakasi said. Kakasi finished tying Sakura up and woke her up. Sakura noticed where she is and saw she was tied up alongside Sasuke, and Naruto was sitting down next to the food.

"Why are Sasuke and I tied up?" Sakura asked

"Because you both didn't get a bell." Kakasi answered.

"Then why didn't Naruto get a bell!" Sakura yelled. Kakasi groan as he already answered this question already.

"Because he got bell from me but not did he get one bell, he got both bells from me." Kakasi said.

**( THE SAME SPEECH HE GAVE IN THE CANNON)**

After Kakasi left, Naruto started to eat a bit before looking around. That's when Naruto called out.

"You could come out now Beautiful!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke and Sakura looked confused. Just then Ino appeared in front of Naruto with a big smile on her face. She lean in and gave Naruto a kiss on his lips. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked that Ino was kissing Naruto. Ino pulled back ending the kiss between her and Naruto. Ino spoke.

"I see you passed Kakasi test, Naruto." Ino said

"Yay, I told you; I was going to pass this test!" Naruto said. Ino chuckled as she shakes her head.

"I should have believed you. I see they didn't pass the test." Ino said. Naruto nodded.

"Ino, why did you kiss dead-last?" Sakura yelled.

"Because he my boyfriend (Husband) Sakura!" Ino said as she has smile on her face.

"Why would you date him of all people?" Sakura screamed as you tell she looked disgusted by the thought o going out with Naruto.

"Well there's several reason for going out with him that I am not going to say as you don't need to hear reason." Ino said

"You are crazy Ino. I don't know why or when but I would never date a loser like him in my life!" Sakura yelled.

"You're lost Sakura. I know things you wish to know." Ino said with perverted smile but Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice her perverted smile.

**(After Naruto tried to give them food and accepted. They passed the test Kakasi gave them. Ino and Naruto went toward Ino's house)**

* * *

><p><strong>The end for this chapter!<strong>

**Anyways sorry for the LONG DELAY! i am kind slow in typing when i busy reading stories and playing game and talking to friends. i wont promise anything but i try to get the next chapter soon. now heres the list of the harem!**

**IN first place!**

**KURENAI YURI **

**this really shocked me, i am big fan of kurenai/naruto but i thought you guys would not choose her to be in harem.**

**Ok now here is second place... well its not second place as she is in First place too! we have tie for first place!**

**MEI TERUMI!**

**This is not a shock! **

**In second place...**

**!**

**Well this is also a shock as i thought people would not like her to be in the harem!**

** I Know, i said only if 2nd or 3rd place get tied four people would get in but since 1st place got tied i will let the next girl in. so here is 3rd place!**

**Termai!**

**Well there you have it folks! those girls will be joining harem at some point in the story!**

**Until next time!**


	5. beta help

**Beta needed!**

**Hey people, long time no see! So I am busy with couple of stories. This one, Harry Potter and the brand new life, and one other which I don't know if I am going to even post it.**

**Anyways I need help! I need a beta that has a lot of patience to stay with me until this story is over. so please any who is willing to help beta this story send me a message. **

**I need a Beta that could help me with grammar, spelling, and anything else that I need help with. I won't pick any beta, I need a beta who is good. Anyways if you want to be my beta and you have patience to stay with me send me message BUT you need to edit the thing below if you want to be my beta. I won't take just anyone, sorry if its bit strict. I just want this story to be better then before. I know some people will ask to be a beta and doesn't know what they are doing, so that why I am doing this. Anyways here's the thing you need to edit….**

_Naruto is back at his apartment thinking about what happen in the training ground with Ino and Hinata. Ino and Naruto taught Hinata how to increase her chakra reserve and chakra control by climbing trees using chakra. Ki Nobori no Shugyō (Tree climbing practice) is how most ninjas from Konohagakure no Sato increase their control and reserves. The way tree climbing works is you put the right amount of chakra on the bottom of their feet they will stick but if you put too much chakra you be pushed back and if you put to little chakra you fail off._

_Hinata did it perfectly because she had almost perfect chakra control, it seems that her training in her family clan's Taijutsu called Jūken (Gentle Fist) helped her. Jūken needs a lot of chakra control as when you get hit; the person using Jūken needs to inflict internal damage to your opponent chakra path ways by using chakra. It's usually only Hyūga doing this as they could see their enemy's pathways with their Dōjutsu called Byakugan. Now Hinata did have problem that Ino and Naruto notice with her chakra. Ino was cursing to herself, how she didn't notice this in future. Ino found out by watching Hinata doing Ki Nobori no Shugyō. Hinata seem to get tired just by doing that a couple of times. That got Ino curiosity because she knew Hinata could not get tired that easy just by Ki Nobori no Shugyō. She knew for a fact that Hinata could go more as she the only kunoichi in their year that can actually call herself a kunoichi. When Ino called Hinata over, she examine her and found that her chakra coils has a rip in it that should it not be repaired Hinata may lose the ability to use chakra forever. She look at it and found out that rip that Hinata's chakra coil has would have be unrepairable in few weeks. Should Ino not spot this now Hinata may lose her chakra at age 25 forever._

_Ino thought something weird as she seems to know that this injury to Hinata's coil seems to be old. She knew everyone in the academy gets checked over by medic ninja every few months just as precaution to their health. Their last check up was few days before their academy test and Hinata's injury seems to be few months old. Ino had funny feeling it's foul play and someone been paying the medic ninja to bypass the injury, so Hinata lose her ability to use chakra. Ino didn't tell Hinata that but she did tell Naruto. He instantly knew who may did this to Hinata…Hyūga council._

_Hyūga council always had something against Hinata as sge becomes the clan head in future. They didn't like how Hinata made the Hyūga council take off the Hyūga Main Family's Cursed Seal from the branch members of the Hyūga clan. Hyūga council and everyone knew since very early age Hinata wanted to find a way to take the seal off. She found a way with Naruto's help. Naruto thought this is how the Hyūga council may get rid of the problem of that ever happening because you have to be clan head and find a way to take off the seal. As if you're not the clan head and you take off the seal without the council or clan head's approve you will get banish from the clan or worse sentences to dead. Naruto asked Ino if she could heal Hinata. Ino replied of course she could but it will take hour as she needs to practice a bit of medic Jutsu that Tsunade taught her._

_Naruto told Ino heal her and don't tell her what's wrong with her. He didn't want Hinata to worry about the council right now. Ino agreed with him, so when Ino told Hinata why she needed to check her, she lied to her saying just wanted to check something. She also told her, she needed to heal one of her injury's. Hinata asked what kind of injury was it, Ino told her she will tell her later on. Hinata was a bit scared if it was bad but got some relief that it wasn't as Ino told her it wasn't bad. After Ino healed Hinata, she told her try to Ki Nobori no Shugyō again as much as she can. This time she could do it longer now then before. Naruto made sure to have Hyūga council killed or imprison for what they try to do to Hinata._

_Naruto call it a day and told them to go home and rest as tomorrow they had their survival test with their sensei. Naruto found it strange being back from the future to fix what went wrong the first time. He wished not everything will change as he didn't want everything to out order but sadly he knew some things will change. Hopefully nothing big changes as someone he knows that should live in future should die later on. With that in mind he went to sleep as tomorrow he has to meet with Kakasi and Ino's parents._

**Edit this and send me a message asking to be my beta with this in the message.**


	6. Finally Real chapter

**Sent through the Past**

**Chapter 4**

**I am back again with this story!**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

_"Talking to demon in their mind or flashbacks or letters_**"**

_'Talking to a person through their mind'_

**"Demon talking/Performing Jutsu"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

**Chapter 4 (Finally!)**

Naruto and Ino are walking towards Ino's house/flower shop. Today, they decided, they would tell Ino's parent about them and more precise the future. Of course Naruto is very nervous to meet Ino's parents again. Last time he spoke with them about going out with Ino, Ino's dad Inoichi Yamanaka, he threaten him so bad that he wouldn't sleep for 3days. While Ino's mother, Hannah Yamanaka was thrilled that Ino was dating Naruto.

Naruto was nervous because he didn't want to be threaten again. Ino and Naruto are now standing in front of Ino's house. He knew today, he was either going to be threaten or welcome to the family. He knew from Ino that her parent told her, she should go after Naruto instead of Sasuke. He doesn't know why Inoichi threaten him should he break his daughter's heart in the future if he gave Ino permission to go out with him when Ino was a young. He thought Inoichi was just an overprotective father.

Ino pull Naruto inside the house with her. Ino knew Naruto was still afraid of her father, who could blame him. Her father is in the Interrogation unit and that's saying something. Her father was 3rd in rank that come to Interrogation, only surpassed by Anko and Ibiki Morino. Naruto wasn't afraid of her mother. Her mother is very nice and very accepting of Naruto. She didn't think of Naruto as a demon like most of Konoha.

"Come on, Naruto! Don't be afraid of them remember they are just my parents!" Ino yelled out as Naruto continues to struggle. "That the point! I am not ready to meet your family!" Naruto said. "But you promised to me with my parents!" Ino said. Naruto sighed in defeat. "Alright but if your father tries to castrate me, I am running." Naruto said. Ino giggles. "He won't do that, even if he does I hurt him for trying too. That's where my babies will come from and I can't have that, can I." Ino said. Naruto relax little but he is still tense.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They entered the shop of Ino's parents and see Ino's mother Hannah Yamanaka behind the counter. Hannah looks up and sees Ino and Naruto, she smiles at her daughter and Naruto. She heard from her daughter that she's going to bring Naruto today to talk about something important with her and her husband. She never had a problem with Naruto being the container of Kyuubi no Yōko. Some of her family members died because of Kyuubi but Naruto isn't Kyuubi. He's the container of Kyuubi. Her husband shares her idea, they tried to convince Ino to become Naruto's friend but sadly that didn't happen, she only got told that Naruto is 'friend' yesterday.

She and her husband were happy that Naruto finally had friend. Hannah secretly prayed Ino and Naruto fall in love, so they could marry each other. Little did she know Ino and Naruto was already married.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello Ino and Naruto! Welcome to our shop/home, Naruto!" Hannah said. Naruto smiles at Hannah. "It's good to be here." Naruto said. Hannah was going to say something but Ino spoke up. "Is daddy home?" Ino ask. Hannah nods and calls for her husband.

In seconds Inoichi came down stairs. Inoichi has shocked to see Naruto and his daughter standing near the doorway that leads outside, no he wasn't shock to see Naruto but he is shock to see _his _daughter holding hands with Naruto. Sure, he said to Ino to chase after Naruto but she never did. He had the right to be shocked, she said she was going to bring a friend over and not a boyfriend! He hasn't a chance to scary Naruto a little before they gone out. Well at least he still has a chance to scary him before they marry if they last that long.

"Hello Ino! Hello Naruto its great to have you here." Inoichi said. "Now Ino, you said you had something to tell us right?" Inoichi ask. Ino nods at her father. She motions them to sit down. While Naruto put a silent barrier Jutsu. "Yes daddy, I have something to say but I want to say I am sorry for the way I acted while in the academy. I should of took being a Kunoichi more seriously." Ino said. Inoichi face told Ino that he is happy she understood what a Kunoichi actually means now. "Now, the thing I want to talk about is…" Ino starts to them about how they are from the future, they came back to save this village, and Ino and Naruto are wife and husband. They told them everything leaving nothing out. Hannah and Inoichi were in shock to say the least. Who would have thought their princess/daughter would become a demon and be the wife of the hokage. Now they are back to save the world from traitors. It was too much for them. They both need to sit down.

"I can't believe the future turns out like that. You guys better save this village even though this village doesn't deserve it." Inoichi said. Hannah and Ino nods. "We will save this village but everyone has to get ready. We about to go to the hokage to tell him something we found out." Ino said. "I see you guys at dinner with Naruto." Ino continue saying to her parents. Ino and Naruto left Ino's house.

"I didn't see this coming at all." Inoichi said. "Yea but at least Ino is in love with someone, she loves and not that Uchiha kid." Hannah said.

"I guess but I am not happy Ino has to share Naruto with other girls." Inoichi said as he was secretly jealous of Naruto. Almost every man wants to have their own harem. "I don't like it either but Naruto is Uzumaki plus with his new bloodline the council he bound to put the CRA on him." Hannah said. Hannah new the law of village since Ino is going to be clan head of the Yamanaka in future. So she and her husband would need to teach her the laws about the village and for that she needed to learn village laws.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Hokage's tower)**

Naruto and Ino just knock at the hokage's door and went inside. They see Hiruzen, the hokage, reading familiar little orange book. Hiruzen has some blood coming out of his nose while he was giggling. Naruto and Ino has nervous twitch from their right eye lid. Naruto notices that Hiruzen doesn't know that they are in the same room, which give him a idea. Ino sees Naruto smiles and knew he was up to no good. Naruto did a Ram hand seals and yells out!

**"Oiroke no Jutsu**_**(Sexy Technique)**_**" **Naruto yells out as he transforming into a Naruko. The name he likes to be called when he uses Oiroke no Jutsu. Naruko is a woman with blond hair. Her hair has two ponytails and has no clothes on. The only thing that is covering her body is clouds that cover her private areas. Hiruzen looks up from reading his books to only be knock by a nosebleed. Ino is furious at her husband, she told him never ever use that Jutsu ever again. 'Naruko' had grin on her, she was about to give Ino a thumbs up only to find fist heading toward his head sending him into a bookshelf. 'Naruko' proofs away leaving Naruto sitting up next to the bookshelf.

"Urg...Why did hit me Ino?" Naruto ask as he gets up from being hit by Ino. "I told you never use that Jutsu again!" Ino yells at Naruto. Naruto scratches his head. "Opps, I kind of forgot. Sorry Ino, it won't happen again. Now let's get wake the pervert, so we could talk to him." Naruto said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The End of Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**See! I told you I won't abandon this story. Sorry for the Huge delay again, I was thinking how to story would go. The way I want to go was not the right way. It would have me sooo confuse and it won't make sense. So I had to rethink the story! I kind of got it the I wanted but if I have to make change**

**I am going to change things for one Sakura! I am not going to bash her like I said I would but I am going to hurt Sasuke pride.*Evil grin***

**As for the harem it was suppose to be Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Temari, fem. Haku, Mei Terumī, Anko and surprise girl but I decide to change fem. Haku with someone else but that will be reveal her later!**

**Please look at my other stories! Anyways have nice day/night! See you later **


	7. Spoiler Alert!

**SPOILER Alert for the recent manga!**

**Sorry this is not chapter I just wanted to come out and say I somehow knew tobi was Obito! I mean tobi was in Obito name but with extra O in his name. Plus another good clue is he only used one eye until he got the Rinnegan in his other eye! Now a poll coming out should tobi be obito in this fic or stay as Madara Uchiha!**

**Note should tobi be change to obito I will rewrite the first couple chapters to fit the story? Tell me in the poll in my profile.**

**I was planning of a rewrite for the first couple chapters already soo please decided! The poll will close Friday the 7 of September!**

**I have idea to make Obito as Tobi but I also have an idea to use Madara Uchiha as Tobi in this fic!**

**Please no REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER! IF U HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME SEND ME MESSAGE! **


End file.
